


Слышали ли вы это, мой генерал?

by noldolatte



Series: Безделки с кинк-феста [2]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, M/M, Power Dynamics, Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noldolatte/pseuds/noldolatte
Summary: Позаявке с кинк-феста: Бенкендорф/Николай I, ролевые игры. Во время путешествий в Европу император переодевался адъютантом Бенкендорфа. Чужая земля прощает слабости легко, позволяя быть одним из, а не избранным.
Relationships: Александр Бенкендорф/Николай I
Series: Безделки с кинк-феста [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182425
Kudos: 4





	Слышали ли вы это, мой генерал?

**Author's Note:**

> название - из мемуаров Бенкендорфа, конечно же

Правду говорят: безумием, будь оно вольнодумством, любовной горячкой или жаждой подвигов, лучше переболеть в юности. Некоторые, увы, такой роскоши лишены, но тем и хуже: тяга к сумасбродству, если оставить её без внимания, не даст покоя, проявится там, где не ждёшь. Николай вовсе не относит себя к сумасбродам, да и лихие проделки в кавалергардском духе уже не в моде. Лень, дурачество – всё это ему чуждо, но порой слабость бывает столь коварна, что противиться ей трудно. 

Дела вновь зовут в прусские земли: встреча с ближним кругом королевской семьи, смотр полков, обычные разговоры о европейских делах. Идее путешествия по морю мешает дурная погода, планы кроятся почти на ходу, и отъезд, уже по обычным дорогам, сдвигается на будущий день. Червоточина скрывается именно здесь: ехать долго, однообразно и скучно. Николай, справедливо полагая, что всякое дело не без пользы, обращает дорогу в повод для небольших спектаклей. 

С Бенкендорфом им делить коляску до самого Шведта, отчего немного не развлечься? Обменяться ролями, примерить маску простого адъютанта и – на этом мысль, дрогнув, обрывается – не приказывать самому, но подчиняться. Российского императора ждут с моря, во всём блеске – значит, на их путешествие никто не обратит внимания. Николай ничуть не сомневается: не его ли прапрадед назвался Петром Михайловым, встав рядом с простыми плотниками? Притвориться генеральским адъютантом – забава гораздо невинней. На чужой земле сменить личину легко: это не Россия, где на каждой станции кланяются, узнав царя, вслед коляске. В путешествиях инкогнито есть особый шарм, и мнимая свобода подстёгивает, вдохновляя на игры определённого рода.

Смена ролей даётся легко: уплатить за почтовых лошадей, молчать, когда не спрашивают. Откликаться уверенным, но почтительным: «Да, ваше сиятельство». Бенкендорф косится на него с суровым отблеском во взгляде, но не подыграть не может. Оставаться серьёзным, отвечая начальнику очередной станции, куда сложнее. Давно не мальчик, а смех разбирает, словно сорванца от очередной проделки.

Свернув с главной дороги, они наконец останавливаются. Николай выпрыгивает из коляски первым: по новой должности все заботы теперь лежат на нём. Сговаривается о постое с хозяйкой гостиницы, дамой в годах с суровым лицом гувернантки, но, судя по манере, довольно хваткой в делах. Её мелкие, подвысохшие черты разглаживаются, стоит Николаю улыбнуться. 

Наедине игра становится острее. Тянутся остатки пара от горячей воды – просил натаскать у хозяйки. Разморенный теплом и чистотой, Николай изучает взглядом лицо Бенкендорфа, говорит уверенно: 

– Я в своей роли вам повелеть не могу... – выдыхает, собравшись с мыслями, будто впервые раскрываясь. – Велите вы.

Надеется не слышать отказа – и прекрасно знает, что не будет его, что можно опереться, довериться. Правила давно изведаны, обговорены с прошлых поездок. Ярче всего помнится дорога до Берлина с год назад: они на три дня задержались в Варшаве, после которой Николай, весь исколотый гневом с толикой стыда, едва сумел остынуть. 

– Будет вам, ваше величество, – осторожно произнёс тогда Бенкендорф. От его тона веяло чем-то отеческим, что согревало и окутывало, как воздух в хорошо натопленных комнатах. В тот день, обдурив адъютантством начальников трёх станций, Николай казался себе великим актёром, хоть сравнение с Нероном и не шло из головы. Знал, что может хорошо притвориться, выпестовал этот навык давно; но к ночи был честен до предела, без капли стыда цепляя спиной половицы гостиничной комнаты, захлёбываясь и чувствуя холодные пальцы на своём члене.

Но это тогда, а сейчас он выпрямляет спину, складывает руки, точно готовые сжать поводья – если закрыть глаза, можно притвориться, что в седле, но непрочный морок тут же ломается, стоит Бенкендорфу толкнуться снизу сильнее, выбивая у Николая резкий, оборванный стон.

– Тш-ш-ш, – тянет Бенкендорф, легко ударяя ладонью по чужому бедру, крепкому от вечной езды, – кричать не нужно.

Приказы никогда не выходят за границы дозволенного.

– Жаль, что вы со мной не ездили к англичанам, Александр Христофорович, – с беспечностью заключает после Николай, надевая свежую сорочку, – по молодости за адъютанта сойти и того легче.

От этой идеи кровь в ушах даже не шумным стуком отзывается – звоном. Думать о том, чего не случилось, глупо и бессмысленно, но память упрямо цепляется за те, отдалённые туманом, годы: когда над головой не висел образ царского венца, а до вашвысочества Николая не было дела ни одной душе.

Вот доберутся до места – там будет всё, как нужно, с парадами, пышными встречами, серьёзными разговорами о политических интересах. Главное – сейчас не сбиться, не запутаться в двух личинах.

**Author's Note:**

> люблю и ценю комментарии, если у вас нашлась пара слов после прочтения - можете ими поделиться :)


End file.
